Confissões Promíscuas de uma Weasley
by HolyHunter
Summary: Ele disse: “Vou continuar com os poemas, a menos que você diga sim e saia comigo.” ... Ah, claro. Vai sonhando.


Confissões Promíscuas de uma Weasley

Ele disse: "Vou continuar com os poemas, a menos que você diga sim e saia comigo.", como se uma garota como eu aceitasse que um cara como ele ditasse as regras.

Ah, claro. Vai sonhando.

"Ou se preferir, me conhecer melhor. O que você diz?"

Quanta petulância... O que leva aquele cara tão estúpido que nunca se preocupou em falar comigo antes, pensar que, de alguma forma, eu poderia considerar aquela, aquela... _Proposta _ridícula?

"Acho que você terá que se esforçar, Malfoy. Duvido que sua imaginação limitada vá me causar algum prejuízo."

E fui embora, claro.

Tudo se tornou bem estranho nos últimos dias. Você sabe primeiro todo o meu problema em Poções e minhas aulas de recuperação da matéria, com Hermione me ensinando (ou tentando, pelo menos); então agora Malfoy se jogou em cima de mim em pleno corredor.

Eu me pergunto se ele tem algum problema.

Sair com ele? Ah, claro; está aí uma coisa que nunca faria na vida.

Francamente, o que estava acontecendo com aquela cabeça oxigenada?

O meu dia não poderia ter começado pior: eu, sonolentamente, estava arrumando meus pergaminhos e as toneladas de deveres de casa e colocava tudo dentro da minha mochila, tão depressa que nem ao menos olhei para o conteúdo da minha mochila.

Se olhasse, eu teria visto. E, droga, porque essas coisas acontecem comigo?

"Posso ver seu trabalho de Astronomia, Gin?", Colin perguntou já na mesa Grifinória do café, escolhendo suas torradas ao mesmo tempo em que me olhava. Ele acabou pegando as torradas mais queimadas...

"Ah, claro", respondi automaticamente, remexendo na minha mochila.

Foi quando eu vi. Uma carta que não deveria estar ali.

Ela dizia:

_"Certas atitudes podem mudar uma vida._

_Em questão de horas, pode mudar um destino, vários destinos._

_Em alguns minutos, o amor que você sentia pode desaparecer. _

_Em segundos, você pode se apaixonar por quem você menos esperava._

_Em anos, pode esconder esse sentimento._

_Em décadas você pode fingir que fez a coisa certa._

_Mas quando você descobre que tem apenas algumas horas para decidir sua vida, supera os medos e decide que viver intensamente e correr riscos é muito melhor do que se conformar."_

E junto do poema estava escrito: "_Podemos ter todos os problemas do mundo e eu não me importo. Mas seria melhor para nós dois uma trégua. O que você acha?"_

Eu achava meio absurdo e irreal. Quem quer que tenha sido a pessoa, devia estar brincando. Apesar de uma brincadeira nunca dizer coisas como as que estavam escritas ali.

Sem dúvida, o melhor poema que eu já li.

"O que é isso?", Colin perguntou com um largo sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Eu não tive tempo de responder, porque ele simplesmente ARRANCOU a carta das minhas mãos.

Você não deve estar entendendo. Ele ARRANCOU das minhas mãos!

Peguei minha varinha e apontei em direção a ele, com a expressão mais assassina que um Weasley pode fazer. Você sabe, a vermelhidão por causa da raiva, os dentes trincando.

"Colin, COLIN! Devolve antes que eu azare você!", rosnei.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu fui mais rápida, agarrei as vestes dele e o fiz ficar no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

Ao meu lado; com MINHA carta nas mãos.

Ele deu um risinho nervoso.

"Calma, Gin.", disse ele me entregando o papel. "É só uma carta, certo?"

Meus olhos estavam na carta, me certificando se não estava amassada. "Colin, você sabe perfeitamente que...", as palavras pararam na minha garganta. E alguma coisa borbulhou no meu estômago. Uma sensação irritante.

Eu não tinha visto, mas ali estava uma assinatura.

"Draco Malfoy", em letras verde-oliva.

Draco Malfoy! 

(-------)

"Você está atrasada", comentou Hermione calmamente, as mãos folheando um livro. Livro esse que detestei constatar ser de Poções.

"Como se eu não soubesse", resmunguei jogando minha mochila no chão e me sentando, preparando-me para o pior; meia dúzia de perguntas sobre ervas idiotas, alguns trabalhos extras, meia hora lendo livros que falassem sobre propriedade mágica da Pedra da Lua.

"Bem", começou ela limpando a garganta. "Estamos estudando há três semanas, o que você acha de um teste?"

"Certo, certo."

Passei mais ou menos vinte minutos respondendo as perguntas orais dela, vez ou outra eu sentia meus olhos pesarem.

Hermione pode ser muito chata quando se trata de Poções...

"Muito bem.", finalizou ela sorrindo. "Você errou poucas perguntas, Gin. Melhorou bastante."

"Pelo menos isso..."

"Claro que ainda precisa de trabalhos extras e...", blá, blá, blá.

"Posso ir agora?"

Ela me olhou desconfiada e com seu orgulho sendo afetado. Não há nada que possa feriá-la no orgulho do que um "Posso ir agora" bem no meio das avaliações sobre as matérias.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Estava matando por alguns biscoitos feitos pelos elfos e uma boa e cheia xícara de chocolate quente.

"Só mais uma coisa, Gin. O que você deu hoje na aula de Snape?"

"Bem, a minha poção do amor ficou terrível. Você sabe, na prática eu sempre me enrolo.", Hermione sorriu, aquele sorriso que diria 'então...'. "O que foi?"

"O que você acha de tentar fazer a poção agora? Talvez se você desse a Snape um motivo a mais para pensar que você está se esforçando...", eu fiz um 'Ahh' que não foi bem recebido, ou melhor, ignorado. "Vamos, Gin! Foi você que estava desesperada por ajuda, não eu."

"Certo", suspirei profundamente, dando-me por vencida.

(-------)

"Parabéns, Gin.", ela saudou alegremente, remexendo no conteúdo do caldeirão que borbulhava. Uma fina fumaça cor-de-rosa saia do mesmo. "Está vendo? Tudo tem a ver com a maneira que se mexe com a poção."

"O que eu faço com essa porcaria?", perguntei guardando as ervas dentro do meu estojo de Poções. "Jogo fora?"

"Claro que não! Talvez se você mostrasse a Snape como sua poção ficou... Ele realmente ficaria..."

"Irritado? Com certeza." Ela riu arrumando seus materiais. "Bem, então..."

"Tome cuidado, Gin. Você sabe, se tocar nisso você definitivamente está ferrada."

"Eu sei, eu sei.", e realmente, encostar naquela porcaria era a última coisa que eu queria.

Você sabe, poções do amor são perigosas. Bastar tocar um dedo nelas e você cai de quatro pela primeira pessoa que você vê pela frente. E convenhamos se apaixonar por Hermione Granger está completamente fora de cogitação.

(-------)

Estava frio. Fazia-me apertar minhas mãos uma na outra, tentando aquece-las. O vento soprava, fazendo parecer que minhas pernas nuas congelariam.

Mais um minuto e...

Lá estava a porta escondida atrás da pintura da fruteira; esperando ansiosa para que eu fizesse cócegas nela. E, quando a porta se abriu, vi vários olhos amendoados me olhares alegres e prestativos.

"Posso lhe fazer algo, Srta?", perguntou um elfo entre um grupo de dez.

"Biscoitos, por favor.", eu disse sorrindo, "E uma xícara fumegante de chocolate quente, se não for pedir demais..."

Fui atendida segundos depois; uma grande xícara que saia fumaça, milhares de biscoitos confeitados para serem devorados. Eu me sentei à mesa, preparada para devorar tudo aquilo em dez, onze minutos.

"Com fome, Weasley?", ouvi uma voz dizer, arrastadamente para minha infelicidade. No mesmo instante, os biscoitos tiveram dificuldade em desceram garganta a baixo.

"Me seguindo, Malfoy?", perguntei igualmente irônica, bebendo um grande e delicioso gole do meu chocolate.

"Só para me certificar."

"Quer dizer que você está _realmente_ me seguindo. Eu ia perguntar o porquê, mas é melhor não."

"Porque não?"

"Porque já sei a resposta."

"Então a compartilhe comigo.", ele sorriu meio de lado, embora seus olhos continuassem tão frios quanto uma bola de neve.

"Você quer me provocar, é por isso que está aqui."

"Em parte é verdade.", ele respondeu tendo a audácia de pegar um dos MEUS biscoitos. "Eu realmente quero te provocar, mas não da maneira que você imagina."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"E o que eu imagino?"

"Que estou aqui para ter insultar, não é mesmo? Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui. Eu tenho DIREITOS de lhe insultar já que VOCÊ me insultou."

Acabei engasgando com o chocolate quente.

"O que?"

"Mas mesmo assim não vou fazê-lo, pois eu não ficaria totalmente satisfeito com isso.", continuou ele me ignorando.

Ele só pode estar brincando...

"Escuta Malfoy. Quando foi que eu insultei você, hein? Porque eu não me lembro disso. Apesar, é claro, de querer muito xingar toda sua árvore genealógica."

"Você devolveu a carta.", ele lembrou pegando MAIS UM biscoito. Biscoitos, devo lembrar, que foram feitos para MIM!

"Achou que eu ficaria com ela?"

"Se foi feita para essa finalidade..."

"Grande cara você", retorqui imensamente, estrondosamente irritada. Já não era mais a mesma coisa estar sentada ali, desfrutando daquelas maravilhas quando se está tendo uma companhia extremamente irritante quanto a dele. "mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo seu flerte ridículo."

Eu o vi alargar seu sorriso.

_Grande babaca!_, pensei furiosamente enquanto pegava minha mochila e a colocava nas costas.

E fui embora, o deixando com os deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate confeitados, feitos exclusivamente para MIM e metade da xícara de chocolate cheia.

Ou pelo menos, achei que o tinha deixado para trás. O que foi devidamente desmentido quando alguém puxou meu braço.

E então aconteceu.

Minha mochila estava pendurada no meu ombro esquerdo, quando Malfoy segurou falsamente meu braço. Quando dei um passo brusco para frente, querendo que ele me soltasse, a mochila foi ao chão, espalhando todo o conteúdo que havia lá dentro. Inclusive um frasquinho de uma poção rosada.

Ele instintivamente se abaixou e começou a me ajudar com os pergaminhos. Naquele momento eu só pensava em 'Droga, porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?', quando ele disse apontando para um líquido no chão.

"O que é isso?"

Eu olhei distraída para onde ele apontava meu cérebro demorando em processar a informação. E quando eu entendi já era tarde demais. Ele já tinha levado os dedos pálidos até a pequena poça e levado até o nariz.

"Não toque nisso!", gritei de repente.

Ele me encarou estranhamente e depois, com meio sorriso falou:

"Você me fala isso agora? O que diabos é isso?"

"Bem...", _o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer?_ "É uma poção... mas ela não deu certo", gaguejei sentindo minhas orelhas queimarem.

"Que tipo de poção?", ele perguntou vagamente.

"Hmm... Eu... bem, eu tenho que ir, Malfoy.", disse rápido colocando o resto das coisas na mochila e evitando tocar no líquido do chão. Quando levantei, peguei minha varinha e murmurei um 'limpar' antes de sair correndo feito uma louca.

Deixando Draco Malfoy para trás.

"Gina Weasley, isso não pode ser verdade..."

(-------)

**N/A: **_Eu mal posso esperar para escrever os amassos. Acho que estou viciada neles..._

_Bem, sobre Hogwarts ensinar como se faz uma Poção do amor, eu sei que é completamente fora de cogitação, mas pensem: Isso é apenas uma fanfic. Finja que pode ser verdade._

_Eu realmente fiquei com fome depois de todos aqueles biscoitos e da xícara de chocolate. Mas quem Não ficaria?_

_Obrigada pelos reviews em Confissões Promíscuas de um Malfoy. Eu realmente adorei. E espero que vocês comentem nessa também!_

_E juro que na próxima continuação terá um pouco mais de interação D/G ;) Esperem e verão!_

_Beijos!_

_**N/B: **Aqui eu a beta maluca invadindo o espaço da minha querida autora... foi mal mas eu precisava falar, quer dizer escrever...Não vou me demorar muito, nem tomar o seu espaço, espere que me perdoe, ainda mais depois do meu sumiço, ta vamos ao que realmente interessa._

_Holy minha linda, foi uma honra você ter me mandado esse também para betar e não ter desistido de mim..._

_Eu mal posso esperar para que a Holy escreva o amasso dos dois, que com certeza vai ser tudo..._

_Também digo que fiquei com fome na hora que ela estava na cozinha, agora meu corpo implora por chocolate... Sua má_

_To indo já roubei seu espaço demais._

_Bjosssssss_


End file.
